A Means to An End, And a Beginning
by SweetXSacrifice
Summary: Olivia is fed up with Elliot's behavior over the last year or so. She finds a way to put an end to it, find her dream job and her dream life. Don't know how long it will be. Songfic kind of.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story is up to date with the show. My little twist of how Olivia should react to Elliot and his whole Kathy and baby thing.

Summary: Olivia is fed up with Elliot and his mood swings. She decides to move on. She has dreamed of doing undercover work and now she has the opportunity with the FBI. Guess the pairing. Sorry if you don't like OD, but Elliot is being retarded. Oh and its permanent OD. Don't let that persuade you. Semi-song fic.

**A means to an end, and a beginning **

**SVU Precinct **

**8:35 AM Tuesday**

Everyone is coming into the office. Figured I would get here early and do some of my paperwork. Ever since the accident, I haven't seem to be able to concentrate on anything. It has made me more selfish seemingly...or if not selfish, just actually start to care about me. Has turned my life around and as strange as it sounds, that car accident was a blessing. Made me see more clearly than ever before. My job, my life, what was once the most important thing in my life, my partnership, have been viewed upon in such a new perspective. It's as if awakening from a deep coma.

"Hey 'Livia. Your here early." Elliot half-heartedly comments to me. He never did see if I was alright. I mean I was, but still. Wouldn't hurt to check. Sure, I got a hug from him...but that was for saving his wife and kid. And I refuse to get all worked up over that. Once lived a time, where I actually loved him or thought I did. Those feelings were received unrequited. Now things are different though. That was a year and a half ago. I have moved on. I have. Right?

"Oh, hi Elliot. How's Kathy and the kids?" I force a concern out. It's pretty convincing. Even if it wasn't. Why would it matter if he knew how often he hurts me. He wouldn't do anything differently. Only concerned with his well-being. So be it.

Looking down at his desk he noticed files piled up. He had taken a few days off for paternal leave and previously asked me for some help with finishing them up. Of course I agreed. That's just the person I am. Even though I only had a day off, and was the actual person in an accident. It wasn't my job to do his. And like he noted months ago, I'm tired of having to look over my shoulder and see if he needs help.

"You didn't finish these files? I asked you too." with the beginning of a scowl on his face he spat at me. What is up with that? Already being the raging Stabler.

"I was tired and had some of my own to do. Didn't get around to it, I was in an accident too ya know?" I chuckle as an attempt to be light-hearted and friendly. All my response was, was a hardened glare that could have had a perp shaking in his knees. Not me though. "You only asked me and I did say I would try. Not that I would most definitely do it. So just get it done yourself, no big deal."

"Whatever, it wasn't like you had anything better to do. Not like you had a newborn to take care of, or some to love...unlike me...but whatever. I understand." By this time everyone who was going to show up to work was there and heard the brutal comment. Elliot received similar glares which he ignored.

I can't believe he is being such an ass, trying to start a fight. Well I'm not catching.

**Listen to the song here in my heart**

**A melody I start but can't complete**

**9:45**

An hour had passed, and tension was prevalent in the room. "Oh my gosh! Why don't you two just say whatever it is and get done with it!" Munch pleaded from Elliot and I. Then Fin stood up and sat on the edge of Munch's desk.

"Man, it ain't Olivia's fault that Elliot is being a complete ass."

As if on que, Cragen came out barking orders on a new case. "You and Elliot are catching. Victim's name is Eliza Parshew, she's down at St. Mary's." I glanced over at Elliot and we gathered our coats and walked out in step. Well at least that didn't change. Its sad that the only thing we can count on not changing is our walk.

**11:00 AM St. Mary's Hospital and the Car Ride**

The car ride offers little relief. Awkward silence fills the air and not Elliot, nor I dare to break it. What is the point anymore? We arrive at the hospital, talk to the girl and leave, only to find it was a false alarm. For once, I am glad someone does not need me. It was good to get out of the office, even if it was with Elliot.

**12:30 SVU Precinct**

Walking back into the precinct, I spot Dean Porter. It's been a couple of months since I've seen him and am really glad to see him again. Praying he has a case for me, we briefly hug. He was such a breath of fresh air. A genuine friend who didn't force me to second guess everything I do. I know Elliot is boring his eyes into the back of my head, but let him.

"So it has been awhile. You look good Liv, real good." Dean commented with a smile. Maybe I was blind before. Not to notice his charm and handsome features.

"Yeah it has, too long. And thanks, of course you look good too." Of Course? Where did that come. I'm openly flirting with him at work. In front of Ell...er..Cragen. Gotta make a save with this. "So what do you got for us? A case? Undercover I hope. Those are exciting."

**Listen to the sound from deep within**

**Its only beginning to find release**

"Liv, you just came back a couple of months ago. Let someone else do it." Elliot inputs. Is he seriously trying to control what I'm going to do? I'm not going to let that happen. "And her name is Olivia, or better yet, Benson for you Porter."

My eyes shoot open. I'm no property and definitely not Elliot's. "I think she is old enough to decide what she is ready for, and last time I checked, she was okay with me calling her Liv." Dean shot back smugly. This cause Elliot to turn his full attention on me. Looking as if he is going to have a heart attack any moment, I barely refrain from laughing.

"Liv, tell him, he can't call you that. I just got you back I don't wanna lose you again."

"Elliot, I have been back for months and you haven't seem to give a rats ass. I like doing undercover work, and I am going to do it. And he can call me whatever he wants." Cragen choosing this point to interrupt. Which is probably the wisest action to do.

"Okay, hold on. Dean isn't finish with his propositions. There is more to the story that just undercover work."

"Well Olivia, I remembered you said you looked forward to doing more intensive undercover work and and temporary position has just opened up. Now it could be a couple of months sting, or even one to two years at the most. I would be your only source of contact with the outside world. If you choose to do this, I'll give you so much more detail that your head will have the potential to explode." Dean finished with a boyish laugh.

**Ohh the time has come for my dreams to be heard**

**They will not be pushed aside and turned**

**Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen**

I can't believe this. The opportunity of a lifetime. This would be the step I desperately needed in my career. Being an undercover detective for a living was only a distant dream for me. And now, I can see the light at the end of a tunnel. But what about Elliot? He'd probably hate me quite possibly forever. Its not like I haven't felt his wrath and its exhausting. I don't know how much longer I could stand him. I allowed him to stand in my way long enough. It is time to forget those year old memories of foolish love. There, I said it. I loved Elliot Stabler. But he didn't see it. Or he just didn't care. Now is the perfect time to close this chapter of my life and start a more enjoyable, happier one. Bring on the adventure.

**1:00 PM**

"Okay, Dean. I'll do it. When do we start?" I reply. Almost giddy with anticipation.

Everyone stares at me with disbelief. Elliot the most. His face is almost inscrutable to others, but I know the many faces of Elliot Stabler. And this one is one of hurt, anger and confusion.

"Your sure, I mean at least take a day or two to think it over. I don't want you to regret anything." Dean offers. He is so considerate and understanding it's unbelievable. Just the way Elliot used to be, but that was years before. And one should not dwell on the past.

"Never been more sure in my life. This may be just the push I need in a better direction." I answer.

Elliot is so perplexed. Now his anger is about to erupt. Now he is about to show me the reason why I made the right choice, show me that I don't need anymore pain in my life. Especially from him. "Fine. Leave Olivia. It is what your good at. See if Dean has the patience to put up with you. Cause you drove me to drink. You know that? There were times where I would rush home and throw back so many Jack Daniels, I lost count. All because of your stupid mouth, stupid beliefs. You almost ruined Kathy and I, now your done, so your going to move on to the next victim?" He paused a moment to comment to Porter.

"Watch out Porter, this one will take out your heart."

"I have an idea, your undercover name could be Destroyer of Lives. Because you know what? That is what you are. No wonder your mother hated you. And to think I was soo in love with you. Of all people it was you. Well that's over with now. Have fun playing Nancy Drew and good riddence!"

**[chorus**

**Listen**

**I am alone at a crossroads**

**I'm not at home in my own home**

**And I've tried and tried**

**To say whats on my mind**

**You should have known**

**Now I'm done believing you**

**You don't know what I'm feeling**

**I'm more than what**

**You've made of me**

**I followed the voice, you gave to me**

**But now I've gotta find my own**

**You should have listened**

How could he have the heart to say that to me. How dare he. And he claims he loved me. I'm sure in some twisted way he did or at least thought he did.

"Just cause you can't handle the fact that Liv can't stand to be around you, doesn't me you get the chance to make her feel like shit. She deserves more than that. Soo much more. And especially from you. The whole time in Philadelphia, I tried to tell Olivia how I felt. How I believed, and still do, that she was the most captivating women I have ever set eyes on. She steals the breath from me even when she is across the room. She's smart, she's beautiful, funny and caring, and so much more. And the whole time, all she spoke of was how close of a partnership you two had. How good friends you guys were. She never admitted it, but she loved you Stabler. And your an ass to not realize that. You just lost the most amazing woman that either of us will ever know. "

Elliot just stood there. Dumbstruck as was I. Dean Porter loved me. Was in love with me. And for once that's all that clouds my mind and nothing else matters. Not Elliot's hatred, not even the fact that I'm acting so out of character. I think...I may actually love him back. Actually be in love with him too.

"Liv...I'm so sorry. I never knew. Never thought you would love me. I know what I said hurt you...please forgive me. Please." Elliot begged. Constantly.

**There was someone here inside**

**Someone I thought had died**

**So long ago**

**Oh I'm screaming out**

**And my dreams will be heard**

**They will not be pushed Aside or turned**

**Into your own**

**All 'cause you won't listen**

"No. I don't believe you. You aren't sorry. Your just sorry that you found out that I loved you. Sorry that I'm leaving, forcing you to train a new partner. Sorry that you won't have anyone to talk to or drink with after one of your infamous fights with Kathy. Your sorry, cause now your losing your personal beating bag. Your sorry because you never had me, and you never will. Your sorry that I have given my heart to someone else. Sorry you lost control. That's all your sorry for." I reply. Wow. Talk about a load off. I say good bye to all my coworkers and boss before clearing my desk and leaving with Dean Porter to start my own life.

**I don't know where I belong**

**But I'll be moving on**

**If you don't, if you won't**

**Listen to the song here in my heart**

**A melody I start, but I will complete**

"You gave your heart to someone else?" Dean asks dejectedly. Picking up on his distressed tone, I offer condolence.

"Yeah, just look in the mirror if you want to know who." I wink at him, before climbing into the car.

**Now I am done believing you**

**You don't know not what I am feeling**

**I'm more than what you've made of me**

**I followed the voice you think you gave to me**

**But now I got to find my own - my own**

_**A/N: More to come, Depends on reviews. This is just a starter chapter. And Elliot may rear his ugly head. But it does make a good one shot. Let me know what you think. Haven't written in over a year. Wow!. **_

_**You know what to do...review! **_

_**Song is "Listen" by Beyonce**_


	2. Chapter 2: Free Fall

Well, this story is more angsty than I was aiming for. Guess my fingers have a mind of their own. Anyways, song is called 'Cry' by Rihanna. Chapter delves into Olivia's thoughts during the car ride. Each chapter is meant to stand alone. So Here Goes! ((I changed one lyric from kissed to hugged. Cause Elliot and Olivia never kissed.))

Chapter 2: Free Fall

Off to a whole new world. I have lived in New York all my life. Never known anything else. Although I am scared as to what the future may hold, the thought that I could be happy makes me smile. And look at my new partner. Things definitely needed a change. How much longer could Elliot and I have gone on in such a hateful way. As it was, I felt a breakdown fast approaching. Yes, now was the time to get out of dodge and I truly have no regrets.

_"Olivia, I'm sorry, I love you."_ Elliot's last few words he said to my face. I can't believe he chose that moment to confess his feelings. Even if he did it after he hurt me so much with those words. I'm so glad that Dean isn't capable of doing such mean hearted things to me, much less anyone if avoidable. I tell myself not to think of the past. But its hard. After a decade of friendship, a decade of what in reality was the longest relationship I ever had with men, its really hard. I can't help but think what if.

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**

**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**

**Cause I never leave my heart open**

**Never hurts me to say goodbye**

**Relationships don't get deep to me**

**Never got the whole in love thing**

**And someone can say they love me truly**

**But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

What does 'I love you' really mean. And how does a man like Elliot Stabler, who only knows rage, know how to actually mean it. He can't. I can imagine my life now if I stayed and we acted on those forced feelings. We could be happy for a while, after the magic faded he would do something stupid like always, I would get hurt again, and have to fake like I'm alright. Like I have been doing all my life. That's why love is for fools. But, sadly enough, I desperately want to be one of those fools. And perhaps Dean will be my partner in that crime. Only time will tell.

**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**

**And deep inside, my tears I'll drown**

**I'm losing grip, what's happening**

**I stray from love, this is how I feel**

Wonder what is going to happen to all my friends, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Casey. Glad Casey agreed to taking care of my apartment for me. She started dating Chester Lake, the new guy from Brooklyn, a couple of months ago. They seem to be genuinely happy. She deserves it, she works so hard non stop. This whole time I've been neglecting Dean. We've been driving for the past hour and no words have been spoken between us.

**This time was different**

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

**Now i'm, in this condition**

**And i've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

"How you doing Dean? Wanna switch driving?" I ask him. He looks over to me and shakes his head.

"No, I'm good. Besides, do you really remember where the FBI Headquaters are in New Jersey?"

"Well, yes. I mean you work there so I kinda remember. And before you get all bigheaded, I just seem to remember places well." I can't believe how comfortable I feel with Dean.

"Oh. Well, tell me something. Why were you so eager to leave with me...to go undercover I mean?"

I was wondering how long it was going to take for him to ask. Why not let him know the truth. "I felt like I was held back so much there. This would give me the opportunity to move forward. I needed to put an end to my old partnership with Elliot. All it did was hurt me over and over again. I finally realized that I deserved much more." I pause seeking some sort of reaction from him.

"Go on."

"And it was as if a voice inside me was urging me to do this. I felt that my life could be so much more that it has been. Felt as if a life with you could take me to a new level. Or rather a life with the FBI."

"I could also take you to another level. Open up a world of such joy, you didn't even know existed. When I say this Olivia, know that I truly mean it. I love you with all of my soul, and I can't see anyone else in my life. Olivia Benson, you have my heart." Dean finished.

**Did it happen when we first hugged**

**Cause it's hurting me to let it go**

**Maybe cause we spent so much time**

**And I know that it's no more**

**I shoulda never let you hold me baby**

**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**

**I didn't give to you on purpose**

**Gotta figure out how you stole my heart**

**My mind is gone, I'm spinning round**

**And deep inside, my tears I'll drown**

**I'm losing grip, what's happening**

**I stray from love, this is how I feel**

**This time was different**

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

**Now i'm, in this condition**

**And i've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

Well That was a shock. To say the least, albeit a pleasant shock. Well, I don't think anything else could happen right today. Talk about the best day of my life. But still what do I say to that. It probably would be wise to take it slow and wait until after the undercover sting to act on anything. No matter how hard that could prove to be.

"I..I feel the same Dean. I mean, we have only known each other for a few months in reality, but I feel its been years. I don't want to be rash and jump into anything. But I do love you, I do. More than I ever known how to love before. And it scares me. That's why I want to take it slow. I don't want to mess this up."

"See, you're obviously the intelligent one in this friendship. And that's why I love you so much."

**How did I get here with you, I'll never know**

**I never meant to let it get so, personal**

**After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you**

**I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know**

**And I won't let it show**

**You won't see me cry**

**This time was different**

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

**Now I'm, in this condition**

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. The car ride took 4 hours total. Not too bad. Dean Explained the undercover sting to me as we went to his apartment. Tomorrow, we would start my new life as a temporary FBI agent. Temporary for now, Dean told me that if all went well, it could be a permanent fixture.

I'm going to be going undercover as Andrea Sheffield, a newcomer to the drug world. I am a dealer for Benji Davis, the drug lord that controls 7 districts in New Jersey, 3 districts in New York and 5 in Philadelphia, among other places. Coincidence right? He has a history of violence as well as liking pretty girls. I'm going to insinuate myself into his inner circle and get as much information as possible on his recent actions.

The FBI wants his for a major international smuggling operation. There are two connected FBI operations going on, Operation Royal Charm in New Jersey and Operation Smoking Dragon in Los Angeles, California. We'll be handling New Jersey. Just the excitement I was looking forward to.

**This time was different**

**Felt like, I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

**Now I'm, in this condition**

**And I've, got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

**All my life... **

_A/N: Operation Smoking Dragon/Royal Charm are real FBI cases. Or were, in 2005. I will aim to stay close to my research on those two cases, actually the only one involved in this story is Royal Charm, but with dialogue...who knows. Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Royal Charm

**Chapter 3: Operation Royal Charm.**

**Song is called Die Another Day by Madonna. Thought it fit perfectly with the undercover sting.**

Thursday December 30, 2005

5:28PM

Dean's Apartment

We arrived at Dean's apartment just under an hour ago. Right now he is talking to his superiors and hopefully, I'll be working Operation Royal Charm. Tonight and tomorrow we will be rehearsing how a drug dealer should act. I've seen my fair share so it should be pretty easy. In order to get the information we need in order to break up the druglord, I'm going to try and get close to Benji Davis and have him open up to me. Should not be too hard. Dean will be portraying a cop trying to bust Benji Davis and all his cohorts in the act. Later on in the case after finding something, Dean will 'arrest' me for dealing. I'll get out on bail and then go back to the druglord. This can only happen two, maybe three times, without Benji becoming suspicious.

Dean's second bedroom will be mine until this over and then I'll look for an apartment of my own. I look up and see the door to his room opening up. Taking in a deep breath I stand up in anticipation.

"So yay or nay on the plan?"

"Actually my boss what impressed with it. He said, that if all goes well, you will have a slot on our Undercover task force. And believe me, that is amazing, everyone is vying for the position all the time. But you'll be fine, no pressure." Dean smiled.

"Oh of course not. So what do you say we grab a bite and go over our profiles? I'm anxious to get this done with. Don't know why on earth I want to get it over with so fast." I say sarcastically. The sooner this is done, sooner we can start our new life together.

"Ha. I'm anxious too. How about Chinese? There is this amazing little place on the corner that delivers. So we wouldn't have to leave, and it won't take long."

"See, I love your reasoning Dean."

"Thought you would."

**I'm gonna wake up, yes and no**

**I'm gonna kiss some part of**

**I'm gonna keep this secret**

**I'm gonna close my body now**

7:02

Apparently as a drug dealer, I'm supposed to be mellow and laidback. That should be easy. Then I'm supposed to be suspicious of everyone. I'm sure I already am. Although I push drugs, I never use. But I do smoke cigarettes. That's gross. If I wasn't a cop, or FBI agent now, I could easily be taken for a drug dealer. Funny in retrospect. My cover job is working with Benji Davis at his Cleaners business. I am just a cashier and also sides as janitor.

"So tomorrow, you will go to The Cleaners and apply for the position. Benji Davis personally interviews all his people, so all you have to let him know is that your one of his dealers. Show off some of that never failing Benson charm and he'll love you too death."

"Literally, right?" I hestitantly chuckle.

"No, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will be aiming to become Benji's new love interest and get him to confide in you but that's all. You won't have to do anything dirty as long as I'm involved." Dean assured. "Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrows gonna be a big day."

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

Dean's apartment. New Jersey

8:00 AM

I got up early this morning. Been up since seven this morning. I can hear Dean in the shower. Restless, I turn on the coffee pot and settle down on the couch watching the news. Nothing late-breaking really, same old war report and so on and so on. The coffee timer beeps and I get up to pour me a cup. As I do I notice Dean stepping out to the living room in nothing but a short towel. Allowing his glistenening muscles to show and some...okay most..of his leg to show through. I try looking away, but to no avail. Quickly, I make my escape into the kitchen. I must be blushing like an idiot.

"Oh, Olivia. I'm so sorry, I forgot my clothes out here last night. Don't mind me. But...um, would you mind bringing me a cup of coffee?" Of course he wants me to come near him when he has nothing on practically. Nothing between us but a cup of hot, steamy, wet coffee. Concentrate Olivia. I have to make it to the end of the case. Look at me it hasn't even started yet and I'm a wreck.

"Uh, sure. No problem Dean." I pour him a cup. "Here you go, I hope you look hot...I mean like it hot." Well so much for not blushing like an idiot. 'Damn.' He smiles before taking the cup from me.

"Thanks, I'll be ready in a few minutes and after that we can leave if your ready." Trying to act nonchalant, I reply, "Oh I'm always ready." Just smile and maybe he won't think I am such an idiot.

**I guess I'll die another day**

**(Another day)**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**(Another day)**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**(Another day)**

**I guess I'll die another day**

9:00 AM

FBI Newark Division

11 Centre Place

Arriving at the FBI building, it seems surreal. Imagine NYPD building times 5. Well that's what this looks. And this isn't even FBI Headquarters. I guess I'm looking pretty amazed, because Dean looks at me and asks if I am going to be alright. I stifle a laugh and assure him I am.

"I've just been in New York for so long, I guess I kinda forgot there were other places out there. I know that sounds crazy and stupid but, I can't really explain it any better anyway."

"No I understand. It's a big transition for you. But you'll do just fine. If the Oregon Case was any proof of how you'll do in Operation Royal Charm, then everything will be unbelieveable."

Walking through the building for the first time, there were suits everywhere. I couldn't help but think of Scully and Moulder from X-files. Made me wonder.

"Hey, does the FBI really have a paranormal unit?" No harm in asking.

Dean almost doubled over in laughter. "No, there aren't any Moulders running around here. Everyone asks about that, so your not the first. Anyways, here is our unit on the left. My, and now your, unit director is Frederick Myers but everyone calls him Myers or director. But he always acts weird when people use his title so just Myers will be fine. He's a real down to earth guy, you two should click real easily."

The doors open the unit, and Dean introduces Olivia to everyone. "Hey everyone, I would like you all to meet the newest additon to our unit, Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Alex Williams, Mark Chestnut, Lisa Webber, Ben Faulkner and of course our unit director."

"What do you mean 'and of course our unit director'? And you just took my job away from me. Thank you very much! Hi Benson, let me apologize for Porter's rudeness, I'm Fred Myers but Myers will be fine." Myers said jokingly. I see I'm gonna love this unit pretty well.

"Oh, Dean told me about you before we came in. He said you were really nice and everything. And you can call me Olivia, all of you if you will. I'm just excited to get started. So Shall we?"

"Wow Dean, a real cheerleader in your corner." Mark Chestnut jeered in play. "Oh shut up will you."

"So the lady wants to start, lets start. I've heard you two studied your profiles already. Today Benji Davis is interviewing new applicants to his buisness, The Cleaners, go down there and apply. He will interview you on the spot and tell you to start tomorrow. Dean, your her chaffeaur the rest of the day, rest of the assignment actually so I hope you two don't get too tired of one another." Myers adds. The telephone in his office pulls him away from the thickened crowed and he excuses himself. "Well, politics call, get to it people."

**Sigmund Freud**

**Analyze this**

**Analyze this**

**Analyze this**

**I'm gonna break the cycle**

**I'm gonna shake up the system**

**I'm gonna destroy my ego**

**I'm gonna close my body now**

**Uh, uh**

11:00AM

Outside of The Cleaners

Newark, New Jersey

"So game plan is that we..." I cut him off quickly.

"I've done this before Dean and it will work better if I'm unscripted. Trust me." I climb out of the car before he has a chance to respond. Crossing the street I look at The Cleaners and notice that it doesn't look to be the kind of place a druglord to run. But I guess that's the reason Benji Davis seems to be so successful in what he does. Opening the door, a chime greets me and the chime alone. The place looks barren until a pleasant looking man steps up to the counter, coming from behind the hangers of clothing.

"Hi, may I help you?" This man apart of the drug life? Unbelieveable. You really can't judge a book by its cover. He was roughly 6 foot 2, sandy blond hair and round spectacles rested on his nose. His clothing was rather expensive looking, expensive to be working in a cleaning service alone.

"Uh, yeah. I heard about the job opening here and was interested in applying." I offer.

"Okay, just tell me your name and I'll tell Benji your here."

"I'm Andrea Sheffield, and would you mind telling him that I'm really interested in going beyond just the counter, maybe something more corporate?" I say, proud that I managed to hint at the drug dealing without blowing anything. The young man agrees and I take a seat waiting to be seen.

**I think I'll find another way**

**There's so much more to know**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**It's not my time to go**

**For every sin, I'll have to pay**

**I've come to work, I've come to play**

**I think I'll find another way**

**It's not my time to go**

12:42PM

Outside The Cleaners, Newark, New Jersey

Stepping out of The Cleaners, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and looked around for Dean. Seeing him nowhere, I start walking in order to avoid suspicion. Once I get three blocks away, I dial Dean's cell and tell him I'm ready to be picked up. Awhile later, I'm at a McDonalds and see him outside. Motioning me to come out, I get into the car.

"So we're in. You should of seen it, I was pretty brilliant. This guy asked my name..."

"And you told him you were interested in going beyond the counter...I heard, before you went in there, I placed a bug on your jacket. Now before you get all upset, I tried telling you but you claimed to have wanted to go through with it impromtu. So that is what I had in mind with not telling you."

"Oh, how'd you know I was going to get mad?" I wondered. Maybe I mumbled out loud or something. Although that doesn't make sense.

"Your a woman right? I have a sister, I just so happen to know what women get upset over."

"I should hit you for saying that, but I let it pass. Where to now Dean?"

"To the neighborhood narcotics in NJPD to borrow, or actually take some cocaine off their hands."

"Cocaine? Why?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you Livvy?" Dean smiled.

"No but I figured we'd use something less..potent as a prop. And you do know that you called me Livvy right?" What's up with guys wanting to nickname me? Ha.

"Is that a problem?"

"No..no it isn't, I actually kind of like it."

"We're settled then. Off to get high!" Glad Dean isn't uptight about cases, even if they are

**I'm gonna avoid the cliche**

**I'm gonna suspend my senses**

**I'm gonna delay my pleasure**

**I'm gonna close my body now**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**I think I'll find another way**

**There's so much more to know**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**It's not my time to go**

**Uh, uh**

**[Laugh**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**I guess, die another day**

**I guess I'll die another day**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So there is the long awaited chapter. I know I said I would try to make each chapter so that it would end right there if need be..but it's hard to do that with an undercover operation, so leave me alone. lol. I'll try to update more regularly but can't give any promises. Reviews are great. And I need more to know I am not wasting my time...so REVIEW PLEASE! AND THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let' Go

Chapter 4

Monday, January 4, 2006

9:00 AM

FBI Headquarters

We got a call early that morning. The Cleaners had officially hired me to start out as a full-time cashier. I would open and sometimes close the shop unless otherwise specified. Dean and I were going over my wardrobe. It was supposed to look played down with a kind of urban look to it. For further safety precautions, my hair was dyed a light blonde color, before I even met Benji Davis. 

"You got a call from home Benson!" the unit captain, Myers, called out. Finishing up with my undercover gadgets being put on my wardrobe, I walked to Myers office. The captain gave me some privacy, closing the door as he joined the squad that was reviewing my work schedule. 

"Hello, this is Benson." The was a long pause from the other side of the reciever. I waited a little longer before speaking again. "Hello? Anyone there? Cause, I hate to break it to you but I can kind of hear your breathing." I chuckle a bit.

"Hey Liv, its Elliot. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well, that is typically what happens when someone is undercover. But I'm fine. Busy at the moment, so is that all you wanted?" I figured it takes too much energy to be angry at Elliot, so I settle for cool and collective. Seems to be working for me.

Elliot sighs into the phone. I can tell he is disappointed to not get more of a reaction out of me. What did he expect, for me to be thrilled he seemed to be all caring now? "Yeah, uh, no. Is Dean ok to you? Not trying to boss you around is he?" 

This is almost too funny, yet I refuse to lose my nonchalant attitude with him. "Oh Dean is being a real trouper. He's a great partner so far. Look, I gotta go, we are in the middle of an operation. Take care of yourself Stabler." Before he has a chance to respond, I hang up. No doubt I feel accomplished today. I walk out of Myers office and back into the action.

Mark Chestnut glanced up at me and threw a smile. "Hey girl, ready to go over your work schedule?"

"Always."

"Okay, listen closely. Tomorrow will be your first day. You start at 9 am. It will be your orientation, they will show you how to work the cash register which will probably only take an hour or two. Eventually, your gonna try and get close to Benji Davis. For right now, concentrate on being a good employee. Bring coffee, offer to get lunch, things like that. The Cleaners is open everyday except for Sunday. They just so happen to be religious, funny ain't it? Closing time is 6 pm. We'll give you more information as time goes by. But for right now, you have any questions?" Chestnut asked.

"Nope, sounds good to me. Oh but one thing. If you want me to bring coffee and stuff like that...then why don't I have a car?" I laugh. I really wanted my own car. Hate being chauffered around everywhere. 

"You'll be driving a 2004 Chevy Cobalt. It'll give you a good image for your alter ego." Dean offered. 

"Sweet. Let's get this show on the road!" 

_**A/N: So I haven't been inspired to update this story, until now. Guess my muse found me again. Either that or boredem. Anyways review, good or bad, but feel free to let me know what you would like to see happen. Laters!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Orientation

_((So I haven't updated for a full year which is extremely bad. I know I absolutely hate when people just drop stories like that. So I guess I hate myself in a way, lol. Anyways, I was rereading past chapters and realized how rushed everything was. But it's too late to change it, but for this and future chapters I'm going to try to space it out better. Now onward with the story finally!))_

8:45 am

In front of The Cleaners

"So your ready Andrea? I placed a high frequency bug into your left shoe sole. It's imperceptible and no one would even begin to consider looking for it there. Now remember, you have move smoothly, this can't go wrong." Dean ended.

**there's only two types of people in the world  
the ones that entertain  
and the ones that observe**

Looking up, I finished unbuckling from the car and was about to open up the car. "I got it, don't worry, I'll knock his socks off."

"And that's what we're counting on just not today." Dean chuckled. As I closed the car door, without further hesitation, Dean sped off. Approaching the dry cleaners' door, a blonde haired man opened the single door for me.

**well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
dont like the backseat  
gotta be first**

"Ah, you must be our new cashier, Ms. Sheffield." Benji extended his hand in a very debonair manner. I can see why so many people have gotten sucked into his rather unsavory smuggling business.

"Please, my friends call me Andrea. I tend to cross business with pleasure and if that offends you, well, I don't apologize." In my mind, I am chuckling at how well and thoroughly I'm playing this. I try to keep in mind Dean's suggestion of moving slowly.

**I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a fire cracker  
I make it hot  
when I put on a show**

"Straight forward and strong willed, I see your going to make a great….cashier." He winked. And now I got my definite in.

Settling in, Benji informs me that he's going to be personally training me. The cash register is one of those old timey ones, which Benji admits to prefer. Two hours into it a man walks in. His hair is slicked in every direction with greasy oil and he's obviously still in last week's outfit. Now this is the stereotypical dealer I was looking for.

"Yo Ben, I just got a huge stas…oh, sorry I didn't see the girl." He looked panic-stricken like he just made a grave mistake. I almost felt sorry for him. He obviously had some issues going on.

Benji Davis just looks up at him as if contemplating his next words very carefully. "Look, Aldwin, I'm training a new cashier, I'll talk to you in the back."

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
better be ready, hope that ya feel the same**

Apologetically he turned his attention back towards me. Finishing up he lets me go early. Before I stepped outside, he grabbed my wrist lightly.

10:15a

"Hey Andrea, since you enjoy mixing business with pleasure, how about a little, welcome dinner, tonight?"

Yup, I definitely moved too fast with the whole 'knock his socks off' part. Thinking about what to say I confidently reply.

"Sure Benji, that sounds nice. Any place in mind?"

"I know of a place, so where should I pick you up at?"

**all eyes on me in the center of the ring  
just like a circus  
when I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
just like a circus  
don't stand there watching me  
follow me, show me what you can do  
everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
just like a circus**

Uh oh. Now I stepped in it. "Uh, I'm staying over at the Hilton until I find a more suitable place."

"Ok, how about 8pm?"

We agreed upon the time and went our separate ways. As I rounded the corner, Dean's black sedan pulled up out of thin air seemingly.

**there's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me  
and ones that are scared  
so baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots**

"So, I see you do like to rush things." Dean teased.

"Oh, just shut up and drive." I playful punch him as the car jumps into gear.

_((Yeah I know this chapter is short and maybe not so sweet, but I'm not all the way back into the swing of this story yet. And with college I'm just a tad bit busy…but I promise it won't be a year until I update again. Song is Circus by Britney Spears. I hate Brittney Spears but I felt the song fit, and I didn't use all of it, as it is I feel like I used too much of it.))_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Faux Date

8:00pm in front of the Hilton.

Benji Davis' car pulls up just as I'm stepping out the door. I wasn't sure what type of restaurant we would be dining at tonight. So I donned myself in a simple black cocktail halter dress and the perfect red heels. I questioned Dean's choice for the red heels, but he assured me that if looks could kill, then this date just might end our case earlier than expected.

"I'm guessing I don't have to tell you that you look drop dead gorgeous tonight. But I will anyways." Benji paused and I thought that was the furthest his compliment was going. As he opened my door he paused and turned me so I was looking up at him, "You look drop dead gorgeous tonight, Andrea."

At the intensity dwelling in his eyes, he was obviously a passionate man, with his work and women. I bet he had many unsuspecting fools going crazy over his blazing green eyes. Too bad he's just about the biggest criminal this side of the east coast.

We were both settled into his black Porsche, and Benji took off. Along the way I found out we were going to La Pierre. I'm glad Dean picked this outfit out for me now, but even this may be too played down. But Benji doesn't seem to care as he is wearing a simple sports jacket and slacks.

There was something sexy about a dangerous man who commanded such respect and perhaps fear from so many. This is such a stupid thought considering I'm a cop, but it still creeps into my mind unwillingly. This just may not be as straight laced as I imagined. Although I could use that to become an 'item' of Benji Davis.

Impressed with my new strategy, I barely realized that we were already at the upscale restaurant. A waiter, comically named Fred with his uniform of a tuxedo, sat us near the window. The whole place was richly French inspired, especially the menu. Looking at Benji I hesitate, "Well, I'm afraid you are going to have to order for the both of us. My French is just a tadbit nonexistent."

Inducing a small smile, Benji calms my qualms. "Just do order any cow brains for me if that's not too much trouble." I request with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I prefer human food myself. I don't even fancy that infamous stinky cheese."

Our drinks are poured and a few moments go by with no words exchanged between the two of us. "Why so serious, Ms. Andrea Sheffield?" Benji says with a purposed lisp. I cock my head a bit wondering if he's making a blatant reference to the "Dark Knight" movie.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen Heath Ledger as the Joker? Cause I just might have to strangle you. Ledger was only the best joker since ever." Benji ends, obviously amused with himself. 'Just might have to strangle me.' Now that sounds more like a king pin smuggler to me.

"No, no strangling required tonight. I've seen "Dark Knight" I just didn't think someone like you would be interested."

"Someone like me? And just what kind of person do you think I am?" He asks. If played right this could be the perfect segue into the smuggling operation.

"Well, you're a man who knows what he wants and how to get it. A man of means that demands respect. Someone who thinks like a man of action but acts like a man of thought. Someone who I am very interested in getting to know better and to work with." I end with a cheesy wink, and am extremely confident he understands the double entendre. 

Our food finally arrives giving each of us to allow the information to sink in completely. The meal is eaten with casual talk. We both are ready to leave and Benji stands first to move my chair for me.

9:45p

The ride back to the hotel is uneventful. On my cheek he kisses me goodnight. Before turning to leave he glances straight into my eyes and unwavering he says,

"I know. And it's a privilege to have someone like you in the business." And with that, I know I have my entry to Benji's other world.

((A/N: No more songfic-chapters. At this point I feel that would just be a twinge of out of place-ness and another pinch of cheese. I watched the Oscars last night and that's where the Dark Knight kind came from. Ha. And, a bit of comic relief in the story even though it's not really needed yet. And La Pierre isn't a real restaurant that I know of, I mean it probably is somewhere, but not in New Jersey. And don't worry, Olivia isn't falling for some criminal, she just sees how someone could and she's using it to better play the part of potential girl friend. Please Review though, I haven't gotten any since I started back up and I know it's only been a couple of days but I need at least one….please? lol))

Chapter 7: First Day Jitters

9:30a the following day

The Cleaners

Thirty minutes into the day and the store already had an ample amount of customers. I got the hang of the cash register easy enough at the moment, my only problem was fighting off the incessant boredom. The uniform was just a simple white shirt, no logo, and khaki jeans, and sneakers. Benji hadn't been in yet and it wasn't certain that I would see him today. Two other employees were in the back. They actually did the cleaning. Their names were Joe Sickspaque and Axen Leestrum.

Joe seemed to be relatively normal, even if he had a slightly ridiculous last name, it was Axen who I was keeping my eye one. He seemed to be constantly suspicious acting. Turning his head every time the door made its' swooshing sound. Currently they were arguing over my new position at the Cleaners, as Axen was used to being the cashier.

"Well I just don't see why Ben would let some newbie prance in here and take my spot."

"Axe quit looking for trouble. Probably cause you're so jumpy anyway. You act like a crackhead for cryin out loud and you don't even use. Or is there something I don't know about?"


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: so I accidently posted part of chapter 7 in chapter 6. Chapter 7 wasn't even finished at the time…and I considered taking it down and reposting it later, but it's kinda pointless now…so w/o further ado, here is:

The Real Chapter 7

Joe noticed me glancing over in their direction. Giving Axen a pat on his shoulder, he slowly made his way in my direction. I gave my direction back to the task of hand, which was counting the cash register drawer. Leaning on the counter near me, he spoke in a very considerate tone.

"Don't worry about Axen over there. He tends to be somewhat of an idiotic and jealous guy. And in our business being suspicious is usually a good thing. Benji puts his favorite, or a hopeful favorite, in the cashier position. Axen used to bring in the biggest turnout but for some reason he is winding down. Currently, even our business is in a small recession." Joe smiled. So Benji had told everyone about my involvement.

"Oh I wasn't worried. Just a small case of the cat being killed by curiosity I guess. So what, am I being primed for a…good spot…with Benji?"

"Sure, you could say it would be a good spot. I can't say that Benji is in the practice of taking out new employees. Benji obviously holds a flame for you. But hey, I didn't tell you that." Joe Sickspaque winked at me. Deciding he was going for a coffee break, he left with all our coffee requests.

My cell phone rung a few minutes later. "Hello, Oli-Andrea Sheffield. Yeah. My lunch doesn't start until 10 minutes." Dean just called me and we were going to meet up for lunch for a secret pow wow. A text message sprung up on my cell phone. Assuming it to be Dean, I readily open it. 'How about an encore of last night? I want to show you around, new girl. Same time.'

Definitely not Dean. And surely something more than dinner. I have a feeling the showing me around part has something more to do with the business rather than the city. Joe comes waltzing in, right on time. I pass on the coffee, annoying Joe. "Sorry Joe, I'll pay you back, you can count on it." I winked. He smiled, believing my words to give way to something false. Joe and all of his friends would really be payed back in full very soon.

11:32a

Rita's pizzeria

Walking in, Dean has already grabbed a seat in the far corner by the kitchen and restrooms. What normally would be considered the bad places to sit in a restaurant but for our cause, it was the perfect place. Gesturing over, he stands up to greet me.

"Hello Andrea, so I've seen you are fully assimilated into Benji Davis' business. And his life pretty soon." I mention the recent text message and how it's strange since I have yet to hand out my cell phone number.

The waitress stops by to take our order. Looking at me quite frequently, she asks if we know each other. Telling her that she's mistaken, she refuses to believe my accusations and in her eyes, you could see her connecting the dots. "You were at that fancy French restaurant yesterday. Yeah, last night, I saw you sitting with Benj. I can't believe this, I can't believe he moved on with…with you." The waitress gave her complete diatribe. Dean gave a visible sigh.

"Look….Jessica, Benji and I aren't together, we're just friends. Not that it's any of your business but I' a new employee of his at the Cleaners. Now, if you don't mind, can we get our orders taken?" I say somewhat smugly for some reason. I guess it just amuses me that I've gotten under her skin. As childish as that is.

"Of course." Jessica spat sarcastically. Leaving with our orders, Dean and I turn our attention back toward each other.

"So, back to business. If that waitress goes running back to Benji about this…meeting…just explain that your driver, me, is the only one you really know in town and you went out for a bite to meet. But if that text is any indication, he is going for something more than an employer-employee relationship. We just got word that Operation Royal Charm isn't only smuggling and dealing drugs, but weapons as well. We are trying to keep ATF off our backs. They could blow this whole undercover operation. Don't rush things along, but don't go as smoothly as originally planned. Try to be a bit more aggressive. We don't want to lose the ground we have covered so far…..so how's your hotel?" Dean finishes, covering his tracks as the waiter returns with our bill.

Standing up, we decide to leave separately to discourage any further attention. So the plans were laid, and tonight would be reinforced hopefully enough to get some decent information. But there is that pesky old saying, and that pesky feeling I was beginning to have.

We could only hope that the best laid plans of mice and men didn't go awry as Operation Girlfriend moved forward.

((AN: So, I really can't tell how long these chapters appear to be, my screen is only 8.9" and it looks long but I know its not. I need more reviews, cause I'm not sure people are even interested anymore. For those of you that are reading, sorry I don't update often, I'm writing another story as well, and unfortunately it tends to get the most out of me and my attention. : ( ))


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

8:00p

The Hilton Hotel

I have no clue where we are going. But I got the impression it wasn't going to be dinner and a movie, so I just threw on some baggy sweatpants and a tank top. With accessories, it didn't look half bad. It carried that urban feel to it. Right on time the front desk informed me of Beni's arrival. Taking the elevator down I swiftly greeted Benji as we walked to his car.

"So, what do you have in mind? And what if I said no? I never did text you back." I jokingly say.

"Oh, no one ever says no to Benji Davis. And you'll see what I have planned soon enough." He said with a devilish grin plastered on his face. I didn't know whether to be alarmed at his response or strangely turned on. I guess my body was answering that response for me.

The car pulled up in front of La Pierre. Stopping the car, we both got out and Benji handed the keys to the valet guys.

"What are we doing here again we, we just came two days ago?" I ask. I really thought he was going to surprise me with something more.

"I know, but you know how every special couple has that special place?" I nod. "Well maybe this should be our special place."

Well that was simple enough, I guess we're officially together now. Perhaps that was too simple. But I'm not ready to complain about it too soon.

"So, you want to be a special couple? I'd like that very much. And I would also like very much for this to be our place as well." I laugh a little to reel him in, try and make this even more solid.

"What's so funny Andrea? Do you know have feelings towards me?" he questioned still as cool as ever.

"Nothing is funny except for the fact that I've fallen so much for you so fast. Of course I love you. You're a kind, charming and powerful man. And power always turns me on." I smirk as I say this, knowing that power is a strange aphrodisiac to me.

Benji turns in his seat and is about to reply when a man approaches the table. He is roughly 6'2, has piercing blue eyes and an obviously aggressive stance. No one but Elliot Stabler could walk up to someone fully prepared to cause a seen like he could. I was just silently praying that he realized I was under cover and didn't wittingly blow it.

"Olivia what the hell are you doing here? Are you on a date with this scumbag? This, this guy is only the most wanted smuggler in the east coast! And you left me, the NYPD, for this. You never cease to amaze me."

Yup same Elliot as always. Well, time to feverishly deny everything.

"Excuse me sir, but I have no knowledge of who you or this Olivia is. Now we are trying to have a private dinner here and we certainly don't appreciate you accusing someone of such a crime!"

After I'm finished I try to calculate his next move. Something that was second nature to me at one time. Now I find it's nearly impossible to see what Elliot would do or say. It was impossible to see if that strange partner telepathy was still intact, and if he could see the reality in my eyes, or if that like so many things was a thing of the past.

"Well whoever your claiming to be I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." And with that he stalks off. Appears to be that the latter of my suspicions held to be true. I dedicate my attention back to Benji Davis and this case.

He takes my hand gently and with such intensity he looks in my eyes. "He's right you know. I am one of the most wanted smugglers of the east coast. Well past the east coast now I would think." He chuckles and continues, "that's what I meant when I said the business was extensive. Cause it certainly ain't the Cleaners that I was talking about. Ha, ha."

I guess Elliot helped In a way after all. Girlfriend and entry into the smuggling in the same night.

"I know exactly what you meant. This isn't my first time around the block if you know what I mean." We both smile. We finish dinner with light but nonetheless pleasant, and leave for the second part of the date.

9:45p

Warehouse in New Jersey

The building we arrive at is a large warehouse. One of those buildings that you'd expect to be abandoned. But this one looked like it was thriving and in mint condition.

"You ready for this? Cause I can assure you it'll blow any other projects of yours way out of the water." He opens the doors.

Stepping in, my breath is taken away instantly. Dean told me what the FBI suspected Benji of smuggling and dealing, but they were so off on their estimations. The place was like a fully stalked department store. And a well organized one at that. From left to right, there were groups of various types of guns and various amounts of them. Cages with animals ranging from the everyday mundane golden retriever to the exotic tiger. In a distant corner was rows of table with some sort of filing cabinet system.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Smiling I reply, "Yeah, I'm just used to drug dealing not anything bigger than that."

"Well, let's just say this drug dealing business is more of a corporation, and I'm the CEO. And you're the CEO's queen." He leaned in and kissed me boldly on my lips. Seeing my surprise he asks, "was that too soon?"

"Of course not, It just caught me off guard. Can't say I didn't mind it at all."

"Good."

**((A/N: Finally updated this! Now you can finally review! Please…oh just Review. Lol.))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Benji Davis had shown me around. I had found out that both Axe and the other Cleaners employees were involved as suspected. Looked like the Cleaners was a 'family' business. A total of 10 people worked the warehouse but Benji said he had more around different cities. His distributers and salesmen he called them. We were going to leave and I expected him to be taking me back to the hotel.

Once in the car he turned the corner, missing the street my hotel was on. Looking at him, I swallow a nervous feeling and smile playfully.

"What's going on Benji? You missed the turn back there."

"I know, but you don't really live there and you aren't really a dealer either. Are you Olivia?" He asked. He was so calm about everything that made it all the more unsettling. I laugh and gently lay my hand on his knee.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you believe that crazed man from the restaurant over me, baby. I'm still your Queen right?" The blood beneath my skin was pulsating madly.

"I may not have gone the 'straight' path, but I didn't get to where I am today by staying uninformed. I am…highly connected, contacts all over this continent. And I always do my homework."

So without a doubt, Benji knew, my cover is blown and I don't even know how I'm going to get out of this one now. Well, I hope Elliot is proud of himself. Asshole.

"Of course you're a smart man Benji. And your right, I did know that man in the restaurant and I was in the police department. You said you had friends in diverse places. So I honestly don't see how this is any different. There is still a beautiful thing happening right here. We were meant to be, just like you were meant to find out about my connection to the NYPD."

By this time I was holding his hands. We had parked a long time ago in front of some apartment buildings. Benji's head was down in thought. Lifting his eyes to meet mine, I anticipate his next words or actions.

"Olivia, I'm sure, no I know there is a way for us to put this behind us my dear. After all, I understand I can be intimidating. And your police contacts could come in handy. I'll keep you around for awhile my love, no worries. Just no more lies alright?"

Damn I shoulda been an actress. "Of course Benji. I'm done lying to you." He leans in and kisses me.

"Now let's go up, I want to show you around. You're gonna need to know where we sleep anyways." He winks at me, letting me know that I'm living here now.

I guess I should of worn Dean's wire after all. I'm sure the FBI hadn't mean for me to get this much woven into Benji Davis' life. I'll just have to be extra careful and play my cards right. Play my cards perfectly.


End file.
